Big Changes
by sherlover
Summary: After the episode scandal in Belgravia Irene has been hidden in New York, but two months after she visited London for the last time she realize something that is going to put her life and the life of the consulting detective upside down
1. prologue

"No" I think "This is impossible" I stand in front of tap the looking to the small object that I have just bought. This is really impossible, I never... Oh no, no, no! I just can´t believe this is happening to me. Well let´s start from the beginning.

My name is Irene Adler; I was born the tenth of June thirty years ago in the city of New York, where my parents are from. My mother died when I was seven, after she died my father and I moved to London, and since then until I faked my death I lived there. When I was twenty years old I became the dominatrix, and five years later I met Jim Moriarty, the consulting criminal. My life changed then, I began to receive orders from him and creating political scandals became an ordinary thing to do, until I met the consulting detective: Sherlock Holmes. When I met him something changed, I started to feel different and I liked it, it was funny to play with him, even when I got defeated. Then he saved my life and he gave me protection, he gave me a place to be safe in America, but one day, I decided to visit him.

He was in his bedroom when I appeared, he tried to seem angry, but I knew he was pleased to see me again. We talked about our lives, about our problems and then he kissed me. It really took me unarmed, but I kissed him back and as we were alone one thing lead to another and next morning I woke up in his bed. He was still asleep when I left, I returned to New York and since then we didn´t stop texting.

But the real problem started two weeks ago, when I started feeling ill. I thought it was nothing, but when a week passed I started to have an idea, a terrible and catastrophic idea, that became a fear, and a theory of the cause of my sickness. And today I have test the theory. Oh my god! My worst fear has become real!

I have to close my eyes to think. The test is positive, I´m pregnant. I can´t get rid of it, that´s cruel, but I don´t see myself as a mother... Oh no, another problem, a big problem.

The father, I have to tell the father, but who? I think for a second, where was I in two months? Oh no! The answer is very clear and scary. I should never... too late to repent, I can´t change what is done. And I can´t be a coward, he has to know, and that means, that I have to take a plane again and that I am visiting again the detective in the funny hat, this time with big news.


	2. I'm back

"Are you all right miss?" the flight attendant asks me looking worried; I nod my head forcing a smile. I hate planes so much, I try to concentrate on the window, but then I smell something that makes my stomach flips inside out: Chicken, the man sitting next to me is eating a bloody chicken sandwich. I run to the microscopic toilet where I can vomit in peace, when I look in the mirror I can hardly recognize me, except for the black hair and the blue eyes. When I get out I see the flight attendant looking at me again, this time I can´t help with a smile and I just go again to my sit. It's going to be a long flight.

The plane lands in Heathrow airport at two in the morning. After recovering my black suitcase, I can barely take a cab, when the driver asks me where to go I can only whisper "221 Baker Street".

Sherlock is sleeping in the sofa; his violin is on the table. He looks so sweet with his mouth closed; he even looks like a good kid. After leaving my suitcase in his room I get into his bed. I start wondering about his reaction to my news, a child, Sherlock Holmes's child, but also Irene Adler's child, I have never in my life think of this, never planned this, and now… well now I feel weird about this and also scared. A child… I can´t think anymore, I´m too tired to think. After I look again to the living room I fall asleep.

Someone is yelling at me, when I open my eyes I see a figure looking at me angrily. "What are you doing here!? I told you it was dangerous! But you don't care, don't you?" He stares at me, I get up from bed "Good morning" I say "Yes, of course I'm fine, but the plane was terribly horrible". He opens his eyes even more, he opens his mouth to scream again, but after that I wrap my arms around his neck and I kiss him. Two seconds after he wraps his arms around me and he kisses me back "I knew you would be glad to see me" I say before he kisses me again. This moment makes me remember of the first time we kissed.

"Goodbye Mr. Holmes" I wrote on my phone before giving it to the man. I had never thought about death before, and there I was, with a sword at less than 10 inches to my neck. I closed my eyes thinking that it will be quick. But then I heard it, I heard my own voice on a phone, on Sherlock's phone. I heard a voice behind me "When I say run, run!" I heard the sound of the sword, not in my neck "Run!" and that was what I did, run away as fast as I could. After five minutes someone grabbed my arm "Irene! Stop!" Sherlock screamed, I turned back and I saw two grey eyes looking at me. He had saved me, he had saved my life, I could feel tears going down my cheeks. "I need you to listen, Irene. There is a car waiting for you on that corner, it will take you to a plane to New York, go to the hotel Sherry-Netherland, you have a room there, ask for Sherlock Holmes, I will text you in a week, have you understand?" He said, I stood there, staring at him for a few seconds, then I do something that I wanted to do it since the first time I saw him: kiss him. He didn't push me away, indeed he hugged me and he kissed me too "Thank you" Was the only thing I could said, he smiled and laughed, then he said goodbye and we both went away from each other.

That day I realize that I was really in love with him, but I didn´t knew how dangerous could that be. My thoughts are interrupted by the door; we keep kissing when two figures come into the bedroom, my heart stops as I recognize them: John Hamish Watson and Mister Mycroft Holmes.

The situation is delicate, and I must say, very ridiculous: Sherlock is completely pale, John is going red, Mycroft is trying to say something and I´m in my pyjamas. We stare at each other for what it seems to be an eternity, no one says anything, until John opens his mouth "You are alive " he says very slowly, Mycroft looks at Sherlock and shakes his head "I should suppose it" he says holding strongly his umbrella, Sherlock stays there, looking at them. I finally decide to speak "Nice to see you again Mister Holmes" I say with a big smile "and doctor Watson of course". Sherlock smiles and Mycroft hisses something, "I don´t have time for your little games Sherlock, do what you want with her, as long as it don't concern to the government" he finally says. "I will call you dear brother, Miss Adler, Doctor Watson" Mycroft says as he leaves the house. "You owe me an explanation Sherlock" Watson says, he doesn't look happy. "I will have a shower while you explain him dear" I say to Sherlock, he gives me an I'm going to kill you later-look, and then I whisper "I knew you will be happy having me back"


	3. Disaster at Christmas party I

_Thanks for the reviews: I luv milarion, Forever evil regal and Floratang. _

**Two days after the visit**

Sherlock's phone rings for the fifth time. "God's sake! Sherlock pick it up!" John screams from his room. With a sigh Sherlock takes his phone "Oh no!" he whispers. "Hello Mycroft, does the government needs my services again?" The detective asks, I smile and look at him over the newspaper I´m reading. Since the surprise visit Sherlock has let me leave in his house. I haven´t told him about the baby, because I'm looking for the right time to tell him. I lied to him saying that an old friend had found me and I needed a safe place to live. When the call ends Sherlock almost throws his phone away, "What is it?" I ask "A party" he says "He has blackmailed me to go to a bloody Christmas party" I smile and get up from the armchair "And has he say anything about going whit company?" I ask. I still know how to play the Holmes brothers.

**Christmas night:**

"You look nice" I say as I see Sherlock in the suit "thanks" he answer, but when he turns to look at me he opens his mouth without knowing what to say. "Thanks" I say as I take my coat. For a special occasion like this I had to wear the best dress and the best make up. When I had looked myself in the mirror I just smiled, the red dress was perfect. "Ready?" John asks Sherlock and I nod our heads and we go downstairs where a black car is taking us to wherever the party is celebrated.

The house is big enough to make a dinner for, at least 500 people. Mycroft smiles when he sees Sherlock, but he almost drops his wine glass as he sees me. "Want some wine miss?" a waiter says "No thank you" I answer, Sherlock looks at me surprised "You don't drink?" I can answer, but I just smile. After an hour of talking to completely strangers another waiter comes with canapés, when I ask the type she says "chicken", I deny with my head as I try to contain the nauseas, I can't throw up here. Sherlock comes near me "Irene, are you all right?" I try to smile, but I can't, I just feel my stomach twitching, "Excuse me" I say as I run to the bathroom. I stay there, wondering what option is better: leave the party, or leave England. I decide to go out to take some fresh air; it should do some good to me.

It's freezing outside, I can feel the cold air in my face. The gardens of the house are even bigger, someone could be lost in them for ages and still not been find, I love that. Not a single sound, not a noise, only an immense silence. Until I hear something: footsteps. Someone is also outside; well it's a nice place, who wouldn't like to walk here. But that someone is getting closer and closer "Irene, are you all right? You left the party and…" Of course, Sherlock has been following me "I'm fine; I just need some time alone" I say "does something worry you?" I shake my head "No" He takes my hand "Well I'll be inside…" I nod "You know you shouldn't be here, its freezing" I turn back "I can take care of myself thanks" I snap, he opens his mouth, looks at me for the last time and goes back. Why did I just do that? I think while I continue walking, that was horrible, later I could apologize…

Five minutes later I hear someone approaching again "Sherlock I told you I was fine" I say, "I think you are mistaking darling". My heart stops for a second, I stop breathing as I turn back, there he is, holding a gun with his right hand and a red rose with the other "Look, it suits you perfectly" he says giving me the rose "It has been a long time" He says "And a lot of things have happened, don't you think darling?" He laughs, with his unmistakable laugh, the laugh of a psychopath, the laugh of a maniac, the laugh of Jim Moriarty.

_Oh… an uninvited guest has joined to the party. In the next chapter someone is going to discover Irene secret... _


	4. Disaster at Christmas party II

I am not a person who can be scared easily. I have been in many scary situations, but in those other situations I was on his side, now I'm an enemy to him, I betrayed him and he hasn't forgot it. I met him ten years ago, in a rainy tenth of October. My friend Sebastian told me about him, the consulting criminal. It was just what I needed; I had information that could be exchange by money. He was a gentleman, with his Westwood suits and his perfect manners, he made me the dominatrix. He always called me princess, he told me that Sebastian and I were his favorites; he made me feel powerful, until I met the Holmes brothers. He stopped calling me before the Jumbo thing; we lost contact, until now.

"Don't you say anything?" he asks, I try to look calmed and I try to smile "Sorry, It has been a while, hello Jim" I say "Enjoying the party?" I ask. He laughs again, I shiver "Are you cold princess?" he asks as he puts a hand on my shoulder. I can feel the gun on his hand. "Or is it that you are scared of an old friend?" I shake my head; he puts the gun on my head "Because if I were you I would be terrified, you know?" He says. I feel his breath on my neck, I might be scared, but I am not a coward. I kick him and I try to run, but he grabs me again "Where do you think you're going?" He whispers "Well I think you deserve a punishment" he says "Betrayal is something very bad princess" He whispers putting back the gun on my head "Last wish?" He asks. And there I am, back again with a weapon about to kill me, Karachi wasn't that bad at all. Because now it's not I but we, Sherlock will kill me if it wasn't by the fact that I will be already death. I close my eyes hoping the shot comes quick; this isn't Karachi, now I'm alone…

"Stop it!" I hear someone scream "or I'll kill you" he says, one more time a savior comes in the right moment, I open my eyes hoping to see Sherlock again, but I have a bigger surprise: Mycroft Holmes is pointing Moriarty with a revolver. "Well, well, well. But isn't he the ice man?" Moriarty says "This is terribly surprising, isn't it princess? We were waiting for the wrong knight" Mycroft keeps his hand firm "Drop the gun" He says calmed "I warn you". Jim laughs "Go ahead! Kill me!" he says "But she would die with me, It's just a small price, a live for a criminal" he smiles "What I'm I saying, two criminals by a shot! It's Christmas! "He says cheerfully. I didn't know he was so insane. "I insist" Mycroft says "Drop the gun" I'm starting to feel bad. "All right" He says with a blank expression, to our surprise he drops the gun and pushes me away, I try not to fall but my knees failed me. But I don't hit the ground; two arms grab me before I fall. Mycroft helps me to stand up, but I'm starting to see blurry, "Thank you" I whisper looking at him, but he looks at Moriarty "You have her" he says "All yours" I look at him when he smiles "But for not so long" he says. Mycroft pushes me back as I hear a shot, after the world goes black I hear two voices, then I pass out.


	5. The first to know?

_Thanks a lot for the reviews, I appreciate them a lot. So no Irene is not injured, but as I said someone is going to know the secret… _

I open my eyes slowly, my head hurts terribly badly. When I look around I can't recognize the room, I am lying on a big red sofa. When I try to stand up a hand makes me lay down again "Don't you do that" Someone says "You have just woke up". When I look to the voice's owner I see a blond-haired blue-eyed man. John Watson stares at me for a few seconds before speaking again "Do you feel all right?" He asks, I nod my head as he helps me to stand up. I suddenly remember everything, Moriarty, Mycroft, the shot. "Mycroft!" I yell, "He is fine, he was shot, but he is fine now" John says, "He saved my life" I whisper, Watson looks at me "Sherlock couldn't believe it" he says smiling "he is in hospital with Mycroft". I smile thinking of the Holmes brothers together in a hospital. "Moriarty run away" he adds. I didn't thought they will catch him anyway, so it's not a surprise. After staying silently for a second John sits down on a chair sighing "Miss Adler" he says "I really don't want to mess up with your business, I don't actually care but as I was checking you were fine I found out that you… that you…. You are" I freeze; he has found out, he knows it. But I realize other thing, Mycroft saved my life, he would have to be mad to do that o he also knows. "I'm pregnant" I say looking at Dr. Watson who doesn't know what to say. He glares me in silence; I don't know what to say either. "Congratulations" he says "May I ask…? Oh forget it" He says "You may, but the answer may be shocking for you" I say, not sure if I should tell him. "Oh! I don't underestimate you Miss Adler" he says, I smile "I know you don't, I said it because he is very close to you" I say "Close?" He asks frowning, "As close as you consider Sherlock Holmes is to you". His jaws fall down as I finish talking "Sherlock?!" He screams "Sherlock is the father? No, no, no. It's impossible" "No it's not doctor Watson" I say trying to calm him down "Does he knows?" He asks, I shake my head, he sighs "Please will you make me the favor of not telling him yet" I say, I don't like to beg, but I really don't want him to know yet. John looks at me "Why would I do that?" He asks "Please Doctor Watson, I want to wait just a little bit more" I say "But you will tell him" he says, I nod my head smiling "Thank you Doctor Watson" I say, he looks to the ceiling "Why would I have to get in Sherlock and in your affaires?" Then we go out of here and we return to Baker Street.


	6. A visit to Mycroft

_Thanks for the reviews, They help me to keep on writing . DO NOT EVER STOP INFLICTING YOUR OPINIONS ON THE WORLD(: _

It has been a week since the Christmas party, I have tried to tell Sherlock, but he has been so busy with cases that he doesn't seem to listen. I'm starting to think that it's better to not tell him. Mrs. Hudson also knows, John told her, she was so happy that she almost tells Sherlock; thank god he was in his mind palace. On the other hand Moriarty has come back. He tried to steal the crown jewels, he is in jail by now and he will be judge in an hour, Sherlock can't go because he mocked the judge. I won't go either, because I don't want to see that man ever again.

So while Watson is out and Sherlock is bored, I'm going to visit the man who saved my life.

The nurse guides me to Mr. Holmes room. He doesn't look ok; he looks tired, he is so pale. When he looks at me he smiles exhausted "Miss Adler" he says. His voice is hoarse, "Mister Holmes" I say going near him, before I can thank him he says "Don't thank me Miss Adler, I'm sure we both know why did I save your life" His voice sounds cold and rough. I swallow and whisper "I think I do" He nods his head, "As I said two weeks ago I will not get into your business unless they concern the government my brother or myself. I will only make you a question which you should answer sincerely for your own good" He stops and looks at me. Suddenly my phone starts ringing "Continue please, I will answer later" I say hanging up the phone. "Well Miss Adler my question is: Is it my brother's?" I nod my head slowly, he sighs. "Does my brother know?" I shake my head "I will tell him this week" I say "You better tell him before he finds out" he says, "I will" I say and I start walking to the door when... "And by the way, Miss Adler?" He says, I turn around; I can swear that he is smiling "Congratulations".

When I leave the hospital I smile "Could been much worse" I think going into a cab. Then I realize that I haven't thank him, well, from now on I think we will see each othe more often, There will probably be another chance.

I was never the motherly type. My mother taught me to survive alone, without needing anyone and my father, after her death ,stopped taking care of me. I never had rel friends at school, boys liked me because I was pretty and girls because I could get them a boyfriend . But I knew I was alone and I didn't actually liked to be all alone, and now I'm glad to have someone, I only wish Sherlock will be glad too .

When I arrive at the flat John and Sherlock sigh in relief "Are you all right?" John says "Has something happend to you? Did someone followed you?" I look at them worried "No, I...I'm all right, why what happend?" I ask nervous "Well..." John says, Sherlock cuts him before he can continue, his grey eyes look at me "Moriarty is free"


	7. Old friend

"Moriarty is what?!" I yell "Moriarty is free, they judge him not guilty" John says. "Oh, god" I whisper as I sit down in the armchair "so what now?" I say, Sherlock looks at me and sighs "He has already paid me a visit" He says "What?!" Watson says, this time I look at him "Sherlock what happened?" I ask, "He talked about… never mind. The important thing is that he is out, and he likes to try to kill you, both of you and…" I cut him off "And this time he is going to go after you. Get Sherlock, remember?" John nods his head in approval, Sherlock sighs again. In that moment Mrs. Hudson opens the door.

Lestrade and Donovan are behind "Hello freak" Donovan says, I would like to throw her something to her face, but instead I smile. "We have a case" Lestrade says, I don't want to get into Sherlock business, so I say goodbye to everyone, but Sherlock grabs my arm "And where exactly are you going?" He asks raising an eyebrow "Out" I reply "You can't, there is a criminal mastermind outside walking free" "I can actually take care of myself thank you. I will go wherever I want" I snap walking out the flat "Good, but don't expect me to save your life again" I shut the door and walk away, what does he think I am? I don't need him; after all I can survive alone. It's true that he saved me, but he won't need to save me again. Suddenly I crash against someone "Sorry I…" I stop, I know this girl, blonde hair, blue eyes "Irene?" She asks "Kate…"

She was my friend since I was fifteen years old. Catherine Coleman, she is two years younger than me, she became my P.A. we had never separate, until I died. "Irene? How?" She asks, I smile "There are many things you didn't knew Kate, but first. How about a cup of coffee?"

We go to the place we used to go on Saturdays and I explain her everything: The Holmes brothers, the witness protection scheme, Karachi… "So, he saved your life?" she asks, I nod my head, she smiles. "How about your life?" I ask, she sighs "Boring, I got depressed when you died, then I found a job as a secretary on a plane business, it is fine, but it's not like working with you. Are you planning to come back?" She asks "I can't" I say "Why? You made a country tremble, well almost if it wasn't for…" then she stops "Oh right; you are in love with him, aren't you?" She asks. Am I in love with him? I would try to deny it, but I can't, I love him. "Yes Kate, but that's not all" I say, she looks at me. I sigh, she is my friend and she deserves to know the truth "I am pregnant" She opens her mouth "wow, congratulations!" she says giving me a hug "and how did Sherlock reacted?" I look down and bite my lip, "You didn't tell him yet?" I shake my head "Don't worry she says, you still have time" I smile, that's why I like Kate, always so positive.

Time flies, and when I look at my phone it's almost eight thirty, We exchange phone numbers and I take a cab. But when I arrive I stop smiling, police is everywhere and Mrs. Hudson is almost crying, I look for Sherlock but he isn't anywhere. "Lestrade!" I cried, the grey-haired man comes next to me "Yes miss…" I don't bother in saying my surname "What happened?" I snap "Well… Sherlock, um… He has gone" "Gone!" I yell "We came here to arrest him and he escaped, with John and a revolver" Suddenly I felt sick, Sherlock Holmes, a fugitive? Why has the world gone mad? There is only one person who can explain what is going on, and I'm calling him right now.

_Well, what do you think? Please leave a review_


	8. The call

_Thanks a lot for the reviews. I love them, please keep on posting them!_

"Mycroft?" I ask holding the pone closer to my ear "Miss Adler?" a voice in the other side of the line says "Would you mind to explain me what the hell has happened with Sherlock?" Donovan makes a face and comes near me "He is a criminal, a fugitive. There is nothing more to explain" she says. I want to punch her so bad, but I just ignore her. "What happened?" Mycroft asks, I frown "You don't know anything?" I ask "They think he is a criminal, they told me he has run away with a gun and with John. That's all I know" I hear a noise on the pone "Mycroft?" I ask "Oh god, oh no" he says "Mycroft what's going on?!" I Yell "Sorry Irene I have to hung up" He says quickly "Mycroft don't you dare to…" But the line goes death; I can't believe it "Mycroft!" I scream.

Lestrade looks at me "Are you all right?" He asks, I can't handle this anymore "No" I snap before turning around and going into the flat. At least the police have already gone from the inside of it. Mrs. Hudson offers me a cup of tea, but I tell her she better get some sleep, she really looks tired. When I hear the door close I suddenly burst into tears "Stupid hormones!" I whisper between sobs, but I can't fool myself; I know why I'm crying. Sherlock Holmes has left; they say he is a criminal, what will happened now? Will he be all right? Will he come back? And why the hell did Mycroft hanged my phone like that? Then I start thinking of Sherlock as a father and I try to calm down, but it takes me ten minutes to stop crying. I look at my phone again, but there is not a bloody message, not a single call.

I go to Sherlock's room, and fall down his bed. When I´m starting to fall asleep, I see something on his desk, It's a photograph, my photograph. Sherlock has my picture in his room? There's a full file with my name next to the picture, and also my old phone. Wonder why Sherlock has all this things? Why would he keep them? I'm too tired to think, so I just go back to bed. I can't see my phone buzzing with the arrive of a new message.


	9. The fall

Hello! This chapter is the fall in Irene´s POV I hope you enjoy it!

I wake up as I hear a loud noise from downstairs. I have a terrible headache. Trying to remember what happened yesterday I get up from bed "Mrs. Hudson!" I scream, I hear footsteps going up the stairs "Hello Darling" She says "John has just shown up, but he has left, he seemed to be in a hurry" Then I remember everything. "Did he say something about Sherlock?" I say, she shakes her head, she starts walking to the kitchen when she stops "But when he left he whispered something about Bart's". Bart's, of course, Sherlock spent half of his life there, he must be there. I run to the room and after I put my clothes on I run downstairs "Mrs. Hudson I'm going out!" I yell.

Once I'm on a cab on my way to Saint Bart's I try to figure out what the hell is going on, Sherlock's on trouble, and there is only one person who has get him in this trouble and his name is Jim Moriarty. But what has he done this time? How can he actually switch places? Now he is the good guy? After I answer all these questions the driver informs me that we have arrive.

The Street seems to be empty and quiet, I walk around looking everywhere, I never imagine that I will fine what I am searching when I raise my eyes. Sherlock Holmes is standing on the edge of the roof of Saint Bart's, he is holding his phone with his right hand and he is pointing somewhere on the ground, no, he is pointing someone.

John is also holding his pone and I can see the angst on his face, he also looks tired. He shakes his head and starts talking. I freeze, I'm trying to think, but I can't, I just stay there, looking at the two men talking. Then John sees me, and he also freeze, I read the words on his mouth "Leave a note when?" I suddenly realize what's going on, Sherlock i son that roof for a reason, a very bad reason "_Sherlock Holmes is a criminal"_That's what Moriarty wants to do, destroy him, make him a criminal, not only a criminal… a fake. I run as fast as I can and I rip the phone of John's hands "Sherlock!" I yell "Sherlock!" I receive no answer "Sherlock don't you…!" It's helpless, the line has gone death. John's scream makes me look again to the roof, just in time to see him jump.

Sherlock Holmes jumps from the roof. I Yell with all my strengths, John simply stares with his mouth open, I feel my heart fall into pieces as he crashes the ground, my legs fail me and I fall to the ground, I can't breathe. Sherlock Holmes, has just committed suicide, he's death. I can feel my sight going blurry, Sherlock Holmes, the father of my son is gone. When I hear the sound of an ambulance I faint, wishing this is just a bad dream.

Please review, It helps me a lot to write. Oh! And by the way I have start writing a Mythea story called "Behind the blackberry under, the Umbrella" Please take a look at it.


	10. Waking up

I open my eyes and find myself in a white bed, my head hurts terribly bad and my throat is dry. I rub my eyes and look around, just in time to see a nurse coming into the room. A nurse? Why I'm in a hospital?

"Miss Adler?" The nurse asks "How are you feeling?" I frown "I… What I'm doing here?" I ask nervously "Miss Adler you fainted, the baby is in low pressure you need to relax" she says in an emotionless tone "Why did I fainted?" I ask. stupid question, How would she know? She stares at me for a few seconds and leaves the room. Weird, this is very strange, it looks like a dream. I sit on the bed, I'm alone again, I try to think but my head hurts and I feel tired. Three minutes later the door opens again, in this case it's not the nurse who comes in, but a man with dark brown hair, dark grey eyes, dressed in a black suit and holding a black umbrella in his left hand.

"Mister Holmes?" I ask "Hello Miss Adler" he says, he avoids to look me in the eyes. "Well would you explain me what I'm doing here?" I ask, he nods his head slowly "Can I sit down?" He asks me "Yes" I say as he sits next to me. "Miss Adler, the nurse told me that you can´t remember what happened" He looks at me for a second and then he looks again to the floor "Is that true" "Yes, and if you would be so kind to explain me why did I fainted" I say looking at his tired eyes, he seems to have gained years and loosed weight. He sighs and swallows "Miss Adler I…. you… I don't" He seems to be stuck "Please just tell me the truth" I'm starting to have a bad feeling "Look Miss Adler, the truth is that you fainted because…" he stops again "because you saw my brother…" "What's wrong with Sherlock?" I ask shivering "My brother…" his voce cracks before ending the sentence, but he starts again, this time he says the whole phrase "My brother is death" He says.

No, it's simply impossible, he can't be death. But then the images come to my mind. _"Leave a note when?" _ "No!" I scream, Mycroft grabs my arms "He can't be death!" I yell, "Miss Adler, please…" Mycroft says trying to calm me down "He's not death! He is not!" I try to stand up, but he's still holding my arms, so I kick him. Mycroft bites his lips "Irene, please…" He says, in that moment his voice is not cold, I look at him, his eyes are full of tears just as mines. I fall down to the bed again and I start crying, then suddenly I feel two arms holding me tightly, "You will not be alone" Mycroft whispers "I promise I'll take care of you two" I bury my face on his chest. I am not alone, but even though I feel like I was, because as hard as Mycroft or anyone try to make me feel safe, it will never be the same as Sherlock, and now he is gone. But I also know that Mycroft is doing a big effort and that makes me feel a little better "Thank you Mycroft" I say between sobs, now is the chance to tell him, never imagine what would have to happened before.

Sad chapter, well at least she has the government by her side. Next one about the newborn baby, what do you think, boy or girl? I will write it ASAP. Thanks for reading, please review.


	11. Family

_Thank everyone for the reviews and sorry for the grammar mistakes, I am not a native speaker. But I try my best! This chapter is about Irene talking to Sherlock's grave. Hope you enjoy it!_

"Hello Sherlock, I'm Irene." I almost feel stupid; I know that no one is listening to me. Mycroft's car is waiting me outside the graveyard, I asked him to go alone. "Everyone misses you, you know, even Anderson was sad when they told him. Mrs. Hudson cried a lot and also Lestrade and Molly, she is a nice girl. Mycroft cried, he think it's his fault and John, well John was a wreck; he locked himself in his room and spent three days there. But he met last week a girl, Mary, and he is getting over." I sigh "And me… well I'm trying to get over, but there is always someone to remind me about you" I smile looking at my belly "I'm seven months now, he moves, he kicks and he is just fine. I just wish you could be here, I'm so stupid, I should have told you." I can feel the tears going down my cheeks, I better change the subject of this monologue "By the way I met your mother. Mycroft drove me last month to your house, she thought I was Mycroft's girlfriend, when we told you I was yours she started to cry and then we talked about you. When I left your brother told me I was part of your family now." I stop again "I really want you back Sherlock, I can´t do this alone, not without you. Please" I whisper laying a hand on his gravestone. Then I decide it's time to go, I whip away the tears "Goodbye Sherlock, I love you too". He send me a message, the night before dying, It was only a line:

_I love you, no matter what happens- S.H._

Mycroft drives me back to my house; we stay quiet all the way. Then we say goodbye and I get out of the car. I decide to go for a walk before going to bed, my neighborhood is calm and safe, and Mycroft chose it. I start thinking about my things when I suddenly bump into a man "Oh sorry" He says "are you ok?" He asks, I nod my head looking at his big green eyes. He is around sixty or sixty five years old, his hair is white and his accent unmistakably American. He stares at me for a few seconds then he frowns, we stay quietly looking at each other, then he opens his mouth and say "Impossible" "What?" I ask confused "Irene, my darling" he says, and then I recognize his features, his face has wrinkles and his eyes look tired, but I recognize him. It has been ten years since I've seen him. "Dad" I say as he hugs me "Irene" he whispers again.

"Oh my darling" he says "I´ve missed you so much, but no time for regretting, I want to know everything about you" I smile "Why don't we go first to my place?" I suggest. Once we're sitting down the couch I tell him about my life since I went away. My father listens to it, until I arrive to Sherlock's story, I tell him until he saved me in Karachi "I love him dad, he's the father of my son or daughter" He smiles "I can´t wait to meet him, he seems to be a nice boy" I feel my eyes whet again "You.. you can't" I say "He's death" I whisper. He freezes "Oh Irene I'm, I'm so sorry" He says wrapping his arms around me "It's ok, I'm here" I feel again like I am ten years old and I have a nightmare. I'm not alone now, I have a family again.


	12. new family

_Sorry for the delay in the other chapter, but I'm between exams and I barely had time. But well, here you go, this is the chapter about the baby, hope you like it! _

I hear a loud cry, the nurse smiles "Congratulations miss Adler, you have a wonderful baby girl" She says cheerfully "Would you like to see her?" I nod my head and she puts a small thing in my arms. As I look at her I bit my lower lip and hold tears back, she is beautiful. She has Sherlock's eyes and his hair, the face is obviously mine, but she resembles her father. "Hello" I say, touching her soft skin. Someone opens the door and my father comes in "Oh My god!" He says quietly as he sees her "It's a girl" he says smiling "She's just like you Irene" I smile "No dad, she is just like Sherlock" I say "Can I hold her?" He says and he gently takes her from my arms and put her in his. This image will stay in my head always, my father is a very caring person and he has always loved me. Then Mycroft comes into the room with his mother my father gives her back to me "It's a girl" I whisper, Violet smiles and Mycroft comes near to see her "She's just like you honey" My father says "No dad, she is just like Sherlock" I reply. Suddenly the room is quiet, until Mycroft speaks again "So, what's her name?"

The name, I never thought about names, and I must say I thought it'll be a boy; in that case he would have been Sherlock junior, or even Daniel junior, as my dad. "I haven't thought it yet" I say. I look at my daughter, what was her name? I didn't want a common name as Mary or Rose, I liked Rachel and Alice, but they don't convince me. I wish my mother was here to help me…. My mother, I liked my mother's name, It's short and beautiful.

"Amelia" I say, my father's eyes open "What?" Mycroft says, then John burst into the room with Mary "Oh my god, I'm sorry I'm late" He says "there were traffic jams everywhere and…" he stops "Oh my God" he says, coming near me "It's a girl" I say "She has Sherlock's eyes" he says "What's her name?" He asks, I smile "Amelia, Amelia Holmes Adler" She looks at me, and I would swear that she is smiling.

_I know the most of you wanted a boy, but when I started writing it just came out like this, sorry if it disappointed you. Next chapter is about Sherlock coming back home!_


	13. Finally back together

_So here it is, the chapter about Sherlock coming back home, with some unexpected surprises! :) By the way this chapter is not from Irene's POV. Enjoy!_

She has heard it; Mrs. Hudson has just heard the door opening and she was scared. She knows it isn´t Mary or John, Mary is in France and John is upstairs. It isn't Irene, she has just gone to bed ten minutes ago and nobody else has the keys of 221B. She stops cleaning the dishes and waits for another sound, now footsteps are approaching to the small kitchen, she holds her breath. A tall figure opens the door of the kitchen, she doesn't want to scream, but she takes a big knife and hides it behind her, as the figure gets into the kitchen the light reveals his face, he has dark blonde hair and brown eyes, he wears a pair of jeans and a t-shirt too big for him. They stare at each other, he smiles and she is terrified. Then everything goes very fast, the man takes out a gun and a shot sounds. Mrs. Hudson closes her eyes thinking that that's not the way she thought she'll die and that she couldn't felt anything. "Oh damn it!" someone says "Mrs. Hudson are you ok?" She recognizes that voice, a voice that she hadn´t heard in a long time, as she opens her eyes she sees the blonde man dead on the floor and a grey-eyed, black- haired man approaching to her "Sherlock" she whispers before passing out.

John hears the shot, it comes from downstairs. Without thinking it twice he takes out his old revolver and runs to the small kitchen, "Mrs. Hudson!" He screams, and then he sees a man on the floor, with a bullet on his chest and with no pulse. "Mrs. Hudson!" he screams again, but there is no response. As he gets into the kitchen he finds his landlady on the floor and a man kneeled next to her "Stop or I'll shot" John says, the other man slowly stands up with his hands on his head "Turn around" the man turns around slowly. John drops his revolver "you…" he says "you are death" he says pointing at the other man "It's good to see you again John" Sherlock says "After you do anything please let me…" He is cut by a punch on his right cheek "Ouch!" He says "Well, I think I deserve it" John starts screaming "You selfish bastard! You died! You lied to all of us! Are you aware of the damage you have caused?!" Mrs. Hudson wakes up and hugs Sherlock "Oh Sherlock we've missed you a lot!" Sherlock smiles and John hugs him "Stupid man I've missed you too".

Irene wakes up as she heard a shot, Amelia is sleeping. She gets out of bed slowly and she hears John going downstairs, she gets out of her room and walk to the stairs, she looks down and waits for a sound, she stays quiet, until she starts to hear John screams, she runs downstairs and look into the kitchen, Mrs. Hudson is standing up and hugging a man and then John hugs him too. She wonders who that person is, she doesn't have to wait long for the answer, Sherlock Holmes is staring at her "Irene" he whispers going near her. No, this is just a dream, she thinks. "You" She says, they are very close, when "YOU BASTARD! You were death! How do you dare to come back here like nothing has happened1?" Irene screams kicking Sherlock on his left leg. John takes Irene by her arms before she hits Sherlock again "I'm sorry, but I had to, they were going to kill you and…" Irene opens her mouth "I had to die so you could live" he says. Before Irene says anything Mrs. Hudson says "The important thing is that you have come back, Irene why don't you go upstairs with Sherlock while John hails my arm?" Irene nods and they go upstairs. "I missed you" Irene says, he grins at her "You missed me?" He says "Why?" Irene rolls her eyes "I don't know" She says "I suppose that I love you" He smiles "Well now we're two" he wraps his arms around her and he kissed her "I missed you too" He says "Do you live here?" He asks "I thought you would go back to New York" Irene shakes her head "John insisted" She says he frowns "Why would John insist…? Oh, I see. You and he are…" She goes red "No! Of course not!" He looks at her "In that case, why?" he asks. "Sherlock I… I have something to show you" she says going to her room, Sherlock follows her.

She stops in front of a crib, Sherlock freezes when he sees what is inside "A baby? Who's?" He asks "Mine" He looks at her, turns around and goes out of the room "Wait! Where are you going?" She ask "I see that's why you came here, didn't you? You needed protection because you were with child" He says angrily "Yes" "And who's the father if you can tell me?" He ask "Is he someone important? Or maybe he's…" With her eyes filled with tears she snaps "It's yours, that's why I came here, that's why Mycroft insisted on me staying here. For being a detective your deductions are pretty bad"

His face is puzzled "It's mine?" He asks "Of course it's yours, you idiot" she says turning away "Oh good Lord, Irene, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" she turns back "But, why didn't you told me before?" he asks "I was afraid that you didn´t want her" Irene says "Why wouldn't I?" He says "Come on Irene, I know I'm a jerk sometimes or I'm a bit weird or sometimes people doubt I'm human. But I love you and I would love my…" She laughs "Your daughter" She says kissing him "A girl?" He asks "Her name is Amelia" "How old?" He asks "Two months, she is just like you" She says guiding him back to her room, Amelia is sleeping "She is beautiful" He whispers "She is" she says hugging him "Welcome home daddy" John says behind them "He took care of both of us, he is Amelia's godfather" She says "Than you John" He says, John smiles "I think we should get to sleep, It has been a long day" And so they do, for the first time in a long period, Irene felt save and happy.

_Well, what do you think. Sherlock´s finally home and he and Irene are back together. I will post an epilogue but I can't say when. Please review_


End file.
